1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to equipment for cutting a hole or cavity in a curved or flat wall element.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has previously been quite difficult, if at all possible, to make very precise and reliable repairs of damage to shell structures having a curved surface, especially in the field. This is the case when, for example, damage has occurred to a wing or a fuselage of an airplane. Due to the fact that the outer wall of the structural components of the airplane are often curved along a single axis and can be formed of composite material, special requirements are placed on the precision and geometry, not only in making a new larger hole or cavity about the damage, but also when making new disc-shaped pieces of material which must fit precisely into the cut out hole or cavity.